


The misadventures of an apostate

by Riotgrrrrl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotgrrrrl/pseuds/Riotgrrrrl
Summary: Bethany Hawke, younger sister of Marian Hawke, twin sister of Carver Hawke. We all know what happens to the lovely champion of Kirkwall,  but what of sweet Bethany as her sister rises to fame?DISCLAIMER: I own no characters in the dragon age series. All credit goes to Bioware
Relationships: Fenris/Bethany Hawke, Fenris/Bethany Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dragon Age 2





	The misadventures of an apostate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first time EVER writing please be kind

"Carver, no!"  
"He was your brother! How could you two just let him die?"  
"My little boy!"  
I shoot straight up from my lovely dream and turns to face the room. I see mother and Marian still fast asleep, but Gamlen is nowhere to be found so I sit up and throw my legs over the edge of the bed. I quietly walk into the main room of the hovel our uncle and now us call home and then someone knocks at the door and I freeze.

Being an apostate, I am not very keen on opening doors for strangers so I gingerly turn and walk back to wake Marian and hopefully not alert the person at the door of my presence. By the time I enter the room, Marian is standing and ready. I nod to the door and Marian walks over and pulls it open.  
"Message for you!"  
"Oh thank you" Marian sighs.

I'm waiting behind the door expectantly.

"It's a letter.. From Athenril." 

"Oh what does she want sister? We did our year."

"Maker, breathe once in a while Bethany, I asked her to send extra work our way." 

Marian hands the letter to me and yawns almost annoyed.  
"Well, now that you are done waking me up for no good reason, I'm going back to sleep." 

"Marian?"

"Yes sister?"

"You're absolutely wretched"

"I love you too Bethany" Marian says sarcastically as she slips back into bed leaving her sister holding the letter alone.

I flip the letter over in my hands to examine it before opening it. It's in a plain white envelope with one word on the front, " Hawke." I look at the name for a moment thinking about our father as it is his last name we all carry.  
I shake my head and laugh to myself a little as I open the envelope.

"Hawke

You two might be interested in something that's come up. A contact of mine, a fellow by the name of Anso, is asking around for someone competent regarding a job, and I suggested you. He's always paid well, so if I were you, I'd check into it before someone else snaps it up. He said he'll be in the Lowtown Bazaar at night.

Athenril"

"Hah, i guess you won't be getting the extra sleep after all sister!" I laugh  
I stalk back into the bedroom and see Marian already fast asleep and take the opportunity to take in how not menacing she is as she sleeps before I yank the blanket off and run away with it. 

She groggily walks into the main room leaning against the wall and says, " Bethany, give me one decent reason to not call the templars right now." 

"Because sister, they're all asleep" I retort as Marian rolls her eyes at me.

"Besides Mar, we have work to to."

\--------------------------------------------

We take advantage of the early morning hours and get a head start on the day. Namely the message that was so urgently delivered at the ass crack of dawn. Marian and I walk from our lowtown abode and up to the market. The best way I would describe lowtown is as a maze. Kirkwall is broken into many areas the most known of them are Hightown, Lowtown and the gallows. There is dark town but I wouldn't touch it with a 10 foot pole. Tevinter used lowtown and the docks to house slaves so it's nothing but labyrinths. My sister and I are fereldan, we left because of war, our home was gone..Someone remind me again why mother picked Kirkwall?

The Hanged Man is on the way to the bazaar, so I told Marian that we should probably stop and pick up Varric. Honestly, I almost like him more than Marian. He's funny, and weirdly attractive though I would never in a million years follow through...I like taller people. Marian isn't a fan of the tavern, but honestly I love it, I just can't explain it. It's one place I can go where I'm not viewed as Hawke's sister, but also as a Hawke. I've the same skills as Marian if not more, I personally believe I deserve the same respect. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but I need something for me as well. I traipse into the Hanged Man and take in the smell. Week old ale, destitution, and stale piss. There is no better way to perfectly capture the essence of Lowtown. 

I walk past the bar, and wave to Corff, the bartender, as I make my way up the stairs to Varric's room. The first thing I notice is the smell. It literally smells like sex. I know Varric is a grown man, but Maker's breath. 

"Varric?" I inquire almost squeamishly. 

I wait a few seconds by the door for a response, and as seconds turn to minutes without an answer, I realize I will have to go inside. I brace myself for whatever dwarven sex party I may see, and turn the corner into the main part of the room and shout, 

"VARRIC!" 

He quite literally startles awake. I take in the scene before me, Varric under his blankets and a woman who is taller than me, with black hair, golden skin, and a lip piercing...and amazing tits. I thought mine were good, hers are like gravity defying or something.   
"What the hell sunshine?" Varric says, as he sits up and rubs his eyes with one hand. 

"Who's this Varric?" I ask smoothly, looking the woman in bed with him up and down with a smirk.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" he replies.

A good natured argument is about to break out, as the woman chimes in,   
"I'm Isabela, Captain Isabela formerly."  
I smile,   
"Charmed, I can't believe you bedded a captain Varric!"

"Well believe it sunshine. Now what did you want that was so painfully important?" Varric says whilst rolling his eyes.

"I got a letter from Athenril, another dwarf wants to do business, thought you might know him." I shrug.

"Oh how nice, because I know every dwarf in the city. What's his name?"

"Anso."

"Oh. I do know that one." He says almost defeated. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll come down."

"Sounds good." I say with a smile, I skip down the stairs and take a seat at the bar. The woman from Varric's room, Isabela, takes a seat next to me. I immediately take notice of her daggers, and then wonder how she got dressed so fast. 

"You know kitten, you never told me your name." She purred, eyeing me up and down.

"No? I'm Bethany."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Isabela almost mumbles while crassly leaning forward to peer down my shirt. 

Varric finally emerges from his suite, and spots Isabela and I immediately. He strides over to the bar and looks up at me and says, " So now that you two are properly introduced, I think we should take Isabela here to meet the other Hawke." 

"I mean, that's fine with me, but do you actually think she'll approve?" I ask, slightly dubious of the idea. 

He shrugs and I stand up and motion for Isabela to walk with us outside. I get out the door first, so Marian sees me and snarls, " what took so damn long?"

"I was making friends!" I shoot back, " You're always telling me to branch out!" 

" I did not mean right this second while I'm waiting for you!" she shouts.

"Uh guys? " Varric interjects,

"WHAT?" Marian and I say at once. 

"Here's the new friend." He gestures to Isabela, and she curtsies.

"Absolutely not." Marian says almost instantly.

"I like her!" I protest.  
"Yeah me too!" Varric agrees.  
"Me third." Isabela laughs out. 

I get an almost deadly glare from Marian and then she turns around and walks towards the bazaar. I fist bump Varric, knowing I've won the argument, and the three of us follow Marian.

As we walk into the empty market, I look to my left and see a lone dwarf facing away from the walking space. Marian looks at Varric and he nods comfirming our belief that this is in fact Anso. Marian approaches him and says, "Heard you were looking for me?"  
The first thing the dwarf does is jump, like he was expecting harm. Honestly, I stopped paying attention to the conversation, but chimed in when he mentioned property was stolen.   
"I'm sure we can find whatever you're looking for" I mumble dismissively. thirsty to move on.

Marian eyes me, then nods to Anso. I turn around and start walking to the area of lowtown the cargo was supposedly in; the alienage. I genuinely believe the air there smells like sadness. I firmly believe if there is any group that has it as bad as mages, it's elves. That is who resides in the alienage. I'm the first in the door of the house indicated in Anso's directions. It takes me less than five seconds to deeply regret that decision. I push open the heavy wooden door, to be greeted by a closed fist to the side of my jaw. I'm a mage, I did not eat that shit. I fell down as soon as I was hit, and Marian charged in the door after I was hit, ready to fight. 

"why wasn't I expecting something?" I think groggily, trying to see through the white flashes behind my eyes.

Once my vision clears, I see Marian taunt the enforcer, and Varric takes out his knee and then my sister spins around and swiftly removes his head. I turn to the other side and see Isabela practically dueling. I feel the hairs on my neck stand up, so I cast mind blast, and hear a man slam into the wall behind me, I rise to my feet, and heal the group and Varric dispatches the man who I flung into the wall. 

"Bethany?" Marian asks,

"I'm alive.

There is one more room unopened. I approach the door and use my mind blast to open it. No one is inside. there is a chest in the middle of the room. Isabela walks past me and picks the lock effortlessly, "What is this?" she mutters visibly confused.

I look over her shoulder, "It's empty!"

"Bloody waste of time.. Who put us up to this?" Varric demands.

Marian shakes her head, and responds in a sour tone, " Let's go find out."  
She turns around and we exit the house. What we are greeted with is not at all surprising. The door opens and we're surrounded.

"That's not the elf!" a woman says, in an obviously Tevinter accent.

"It doesn't matter, we were told to kill whoever comes out of the house." a warrior next to her says as he draws his sword. 

The first thing that happens is a ring of fireballs, that takes out three of the Tevinters. Then I notice the mage on their side, and make it my personal perogative to end his life. Marian charges at the man who said to kill us, and hits him with a brutal shield bash. That's four down. Varric fires off a volley of arrows that takes out four more, that's eight. Three left to go. I petrify one, and Isabela slits his throat. Now only the mage and the woman are left. I fire a stone fist at my counterpart, and follow with a fireball. One left. I turn and see the woman being surrounded and decide that I have time to heal everyone. Isabela kills her quietly. 

"We were set up." I spit. Marian nods in agreement. I lead the party out of the alienage, and as we approach the stairs, another Vint walks into the courtyard.   
"Andraste's ass, don't you people get tired?" I swear as I grab my staff. 

"Everyone in the courtyard NOW!" He shouts, as his lieutenant limps into view.

"Captain..." he strains to whisper as he falls, dead from his injuries. Behind him stands probably the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on.


End file.
